Unseen Feelings
by kimdossi
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang pewaris tahta yang senang berfoya-foya. Hingga suatu hari kecelakaan menimpa dirinya dan memutar balik kehidupannya. Akankah Chanyeol menerima segala kekurangannya?


**Unseen Feelings**

.

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

Cinta tidak membuatmu buta. Karena cintalah yang membuka matamu. Karena cinta tidak menyembunyikan dirimu. Cinta yang tunjukan setiap sisi barumu.

- _anonymous_ -

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun.

Sebuah nama dengan arti yang bijaksana dan penuh hormat. Ya, memang benar jika pada nyatanya Byun Baekhyun, si pewaris tahta Byun Company, adalah seorang gila hormat. Tapi, sayangnya dia tidak bijaksana sama sekali. Apalagi masalah keuangan. Baekhyun senang berfoya-foya, menghabiskan uang di klub, atau sekedar mentraktir teman-temannya secara cuma-cuma.

Begitu pula dalam percintaannya. Baekhyun sangat buruk dalam hal tersebut, meski ia enggan mengakuinya.

Cowok berusia 18 tahun itu sudah bertunangan dengan dasar kerjasama antar perusahaan. Baekhyun tidak masalah, karena mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling mengganggu urusan masing-masing. Mereka juga sepakat untuk berakting di hadapan kedua orang tua mereka seolah-olah mereka bahagia walau kenyataannya, tidak sama sekali.

Karena cintanya yang tidak menyenangkan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan cintanya yang selanjutnya. Ia bertemu seorang gadis yang cantik nan rupawan. Tubuhnya langsing dengan kulit seputih susu dan selembut sutra. Namanya Seo Harin. Mereka pacaran, yah, sebut saja begitu karena faktanya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya ataupun memintanya berkencan. Mereka memang bersama sepanjang waktu, jalan bersama, makan bersama, bahkan tidur bersama. Tetapi, tak ada satupun yang berkeinginan mengkonfirmasi hubungan yang gantung ini.

Baekhyun punya beberapa teman. Ada yang dekat dan ada yang sekedar cari perhatian dengannya. Kebanyakan hanya mengincar uangnya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak begitu memikirkannya. Ia punya banyak uang, lalu kenapa? Begitu pikirnya. Ada satu teman dekatnya yang mengenalnya baik sedari kecil. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia sudah mengambil beasiswa ke Amerika dan mereka kadang menghubungi satu sama lain jika rindu.

Kyungsoo pernah bilang padanya untuk menjauhi Seo Harin. Temannya itu bilang bahwa gadis itu mengerikan dan sama dengan gadis-gadis sebelumnya. Hanya mengincar uangnya. Tapi, Baekhyun bisa apa? Dia begitu haus akan cinta. Baekhyun terlalu naif dan dibutakan oleh cinta tidak masuk akalnya. Ia bilang bahwa Harin berbeda, tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan. Dengan semua kepercayaannya, Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan hubungan tanpa statusnya dengan gadis rupawan bernama Seo Harin.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Baekhyun bangun dengan sedikit terlambat dari biasanya. Ia memanaskan makanan yang semalam untuk sarapannya. Tidak sehat memang, tetapi Baekhyun tidak punya siapapun untuk memasakan sarapan. Ia hidup sendirian di sebuah apartemen dekat sekolahnya. Hanya perlu jalan kaki lima menit untuk sampai ke sekolah.

Orang tuanya? Mereka lebih mencintai pekerjaan daripada puteranya sendiri. Terdengar klasik memang, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Baekhyun sudah tak punya waktu untuk bersedih. Ia tak peduli. Mereka ada atau tidak, Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingin tahu.

Karena, dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Baekhyun hanya bisa berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apapun ketika dengan jelasnya ia melihat kekasihnya, Seo Harin, sedang mengobrol asik dengan salah seorang teman nongkrongnya. Harin menoleh padanya dan tersenyum cerah padanya.

Hatinya menghangat sedikit demi sedikit. "Pagi, Harinnie."

"Pagi, Baekhyunnie. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Harin mendekatinya dan memeluk lengannya. Mereka mengobrol untuk waktu yang cukup panjang sampai bel berbunyi dan guru bahasa yang menyebalkan itu memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat tiba.

"Oi, Baekhyun, traktir dong."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Apa perlu meminta seperti itu? Kalau mau makan, ya makan saja."

"Siip! Kau yang terbaik, pantas Harin suka sekali padamu."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan Harin yang duduk manja di sebelahnya terkekeh pelan. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun sambil berbisik kata-kata cinta dengan suaranya yang merdu. Mereka menghabiskan istirahat di bawah pohon rindang sambil menikmati bekal buatan Harin. Saling menyuapi satu sama lain bahkan membuat candaan yang diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman.

Terlihat romantis, tetapi tidak bagi pria itu. Semuanya nampak palsu. Senyumnya, tawanya, bahagianya. Ia sudah bosan mengawasi Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak hal yang cowok itu tutupi. Hanya saja, ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menyelamatkannya, ia belum bisa membahagiakannya.

Untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Jam-jam terakhir pelajaran dimana kebanyakan murid sudah mulai mengantuk dan ilmu yang diterangkan guru kebanyakan hanya menguar ke udara. Salah satu teman yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun berbalik dan berbisik padanya.

"Oi, pulang sekolah mau mampir ke sebuah klub? Banyak gadis seksi disana."

Baekhyun menyeringai setuju. "Bagaimana bisa aku menolak?"

"Bagus. Kau memang temanku."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Tidak peduli apakah itu hinaan atau bukan.

.

.

.

Teman-teman Baekhyun yang lain baru saja mengirim pesan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di klub yang dijanjikan sementara Baekhyun masih berada dalam mobil bersama dengan kekasihnya, Seo Harin. Mereka berganti pakaian di apartemen Baekhyun sebelumnya, jika kau penasaran. Sesaat sebelum Baekhyun menjalankan mobil, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang paling ia benci.

 **Dari: Babi**

 **Pesan: Aku** **punya firasat buruk. Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ke klub. Baekhyun, dengarkan aku sekali saja. Jangan. Ke. Klub.**

Baekhyun hanya mendecih malas dan Harin di sampingnya terheran-heran. "Ada apa, Baekhyunnie? Pesan dari siapa sampai kau semarah ini?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Harinnie."

"Jangan bilang dari pria itu lagi." Harin menggerutu. "Kenapa sih dia selalu mengganggu kita, Hyunnie? Kau bilang dia tidak akan mengganggu urusanmu."

"Abaikan saja dia, Sayang." Baekhyun mengelus puncuk kepala Harin yang tengah merenggut sebal. Ia tertawa pelan sambil mencubit pipi Harin gemas kemudian menjalankan mobilnya membelah ramainya jalanan malam.

.

.

.

Pandangannya kabur dan pikirannya terasa berputar-putar. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa Harin menjadi banyak dan orang-orang di sekitarnya bergoyang-goyang. Ia dapat merasakan tepukan-tepukan pada lengannya dan bisikan Harin tepat di telinganya kemudian. Gadis itu bertanya seperti apakah kau baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan racauannya yang tidak berarti.

Dengan sepenuh tenaga Harin mengangkut Baekhyun ke mobilnya. Ia dapat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut pria yang sedang dalam hubungan tanpa status dengannya ini. Di dalam mobil, ia mencoba melepas ikat pinggang Baekhyun yang terlihat mencekik dan jaket kulit mahalnya karena Baekhyun terlihat kepanasan.

"Harin... Seo Harin..."

"Ya, apa? Kau benar-benar menyusahkan saja. Sampai kapan aku harus mengurusimu terus? Ah, benar-benar. Kalau kau tak bisa minum, seharusnya kau di rumah saja dan bermain dengan boneka. Pria macam apa kau, menyebalkan aku harus bertahan denganmu."

Baekhyun masih mengigau dan tak ada satu katapun yang memasuki pendengarannya. Kata-kata Harin bagaikan angin yang berhembus. Meski tidak mengerti apapun, hatinya merasakan sakit. Baekhyun merasa tersakiti tanpa alasan dan matanya berair. Ia ingin menangis tiba-tiba tapi Harin ada di sebelahnya dan Baekhyun bukan pria yang menangis di depan orang lain. Harin di sini. Harin di sampingnya. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun terus membatinkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut bagai sebuah mantra.

Harin memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Baekhyun dan mengeluh entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya. "Aku juga harus mengantarmu pulang. Selalu saja begini. Jika kau tidak mengantarku belanja besok aku akan benar-benar marah, paham?"

Malam itu sama seperti malam biasanya. Harin memegang kemudi dan membawa Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke apartemen pria tersebut. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu bahwa malam itu tidak akan sama seperti malam biasanya. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa malam itu bukan merupakan malam keberuntungannya. Masih dalam suasana mabuk, Harin mengendarai mobil mewah Baekhyun dengan ugal-ugalan yang berakibat pada kecelakaan. Mobil mewahnya bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk besar dari arah yang berlawanan.

Baekhyun terbangun sekejap dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat putih dan suci. Baekhyun mengira-ngira apakah dia sudah mati. Lalu ia bertanya-tanya mengenai Harin. Bagaimana kabar gadis itu sekarang? Dimana dia? Apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja? Baekhyun cemas.

Dalam kesepian yang begitu tenang, Baekhyun mendengar suara. Suara yang menyerukan namanya dengan pilu dan tangis terdengar menyayat hati. Baekhyun berlari untuk mencari tahu asal tangisan tersebut. Itu bukan suara Harin dan Baekhyun rasa ia mengenal suara ini.

Suara seseorang yang ia benci. Suara si Babi.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Apa kau mendengarkanku?!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata. Tetapi semua tetap gelap. Tak ada cahaya. Ia tak dapat melihat siapapun atau apapun dan suara itu... hanya halusinasinya saja. Ia merasakan kehampaan dan relung hatinya merasa sunyi.

"Aku.. aku dimana?"

Panik. Berbagai jawaban negatif memasuki pikirannya. Semuanya gelap gulita. Apakah dia diculik? Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihnya itu? Baekhyun mencoba berteriak tetapi tenggorokannya sakit.

"Tolong... hahhh... tolong aku..."

Seseorang menyentuh bahunya tak lama kemudian. Baekhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya menggigil. Tangan besar yang menyentuh bahunya ini terasa asing. Baekhyun ketakutan. Apa yang penculik ini akan lakukan padanya? Tak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongnya disini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Eh?

"Apa... uhuk, siapa kau?"

"Aku dokter Kim Joonmyeon. Kau mengalami kecelakaan tadi dan aku membawamu kemari karena kondisimu yang mengharuskanmu untuk di operasi."

"Begitu..." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Ah, Harin.. Harin bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu gadis yang bersamamu itu?"

"Ya.. dia Harin, Seo Harin."

"Maaf." Joonmyeon merasa bersalah. "Dia tidak dapat terselamatkan. Bagian kepalanya terluka parah dan sebelum sampai di rumah sakit ia sudah tak tertolong. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun meremas wajahnya dan menangis tanpa suara. Walau begitu, garis wajahnya terlihat begitu kusut dan ia terlihat menyedihkan. Ia ingin menangis tapi wajahnya terasa perih karena luka-luka. Ia bertanya kembali pada dokter bernama Kim Joonmyeon tadi. "Lalu... mengapa semuanya gelap?"

"Ini mungkin sulit untuk dipercaya. Tetapi, bukan berarti kau tidak dapat melaluinya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan bertele-tele. Katakan, apa maksudmu?!"

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, kau mengalami kebutaan."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

 **to be continue**

ini masih semacam prolog yang ngasih tau gimana sih sifat baekhyun. bisa kalian simpulkan lah. chanyeol ga muncul di prolog, ntar chap 1 muncul kok. review dong peuhlease yorobun jehehe.


End file.
